Neon Genesis Evangelion:Messiah
by Staff Fighter
Summary: New secrets abound, new pilots and new adventures.....
1.

evafic.txt

The cycle begins again....  
  
The year 2015.....The last angel has been destroyed. The instrumentality project has failed. The earth sighs. The citadel of Tokyo-3 is being reborn and with it the return of friends,commarades and enemies. There is hope and there is darkness. New secrets,new lies,and experiences await the rebirth...  
  
Shinji Ikari sat uncomfortably in the hard,cold hospital chair. He turned his gaze towards the catatonic Asuka. 'Please wake up' he silently prayed. He slumped back in the chair listening to the heart monitor's steady pace. He stod up. "Goodbye Asuka,I'll be back tommorow" he walked away,images of her flashing in his mind. He slowly walked home. "I'm home" he called as he entered the apartment. "Misato?" he asked as he looked around.'She must still be at work' he thought as he finally sat down.'Alone again'  
  
Rei Ayanami sat on the bed in her small apartment staring out the window. Her mind seemed void of thought. She closed her eyes. 'Why are you here?' a voice echoed in her head 'What is your purpose?' it asked "I don't know" she answered....  
  
The next day Shinji awoke to an empty apartment.He dressed and walked to school. 'Asuka' he thought as he entered the classroom. He sat at his desk,his mind lost in a sea of images and memories.He barely noticed that his instructor had come in. "All rise" Hikari said and the class rose in respect. "Good morning" he said "Today I have an announcement to make,you have a new classmate..."  
  
In the central part of NERV,Misato was reading the reports on the last harmonics test. 'Damn' she thought as she finished the last one.'This is a waste of my time' she thought as she gently bit the end of her pen and sighs. The door opens and Ritsuko comes in with yet another piece of paper. "I've got some news for you" she says  
"Not another piece of paper,I've seen enough today." she says exasperated  
"Rough night huh?" she asks  
"You could say that again" she replies  
"Well this may just what you need" she says handing the paper to Misato  
Misato's eyes widened. "Is this?" she asks  
"Yes....." Ritsuko says  
  
"A new classmate" Touji whispers "just what we need,fresh meat,huh Shinji?"  
Shinji ignored him.  
The door opens and in walks a girl like he has ever seen. Her skin was the color of coffee with cream and her eyes,a deep violet. As she walked,dark brown hair slid across her shoulders. She stood next to the teacher,her expression one of indifference. "Please introduce yourself" he says  
"Yes, sir" she said quietly "My name is Tori Candley Karimeta. I am an overseas student from the United States. Its a pleasure to meet you." she said in Japanese  
"Woah Shinji,she's a babe" Touji whispers  
"Thank you for that introduction,now lets get you a seat,ah yes. There is an empty seat behind Ayanami. Ayanami please raise your hand." The albino girl's hand rose.  
"Thank you sir" Tori replies. She walks over to the desk and sits down,her gaze directed towards the front of the room.  
"Shinji you're staring" Kensuke says with a grin  
"Shut up" he whispers back. He glanced back at Tori,she seemed lost in thought staring out the window. She turned her head,her hair shone red in the sunlight. 'She is different,I know it' he thinks  
  
Later that day,Shinji left school to see Asuka at the medical center when he heard footsteps following him. It was Tori. He could feel his cheeks blush. "Ms.Karimeta,nice to meet you. I'm Shinji Ikari"  
"Mr.Ikari-" she started  
"C-Can I do anything for you? Do yo need help getting anywhere?" he said interupting her.  
"No,thank you. I wanted to tell you that your fly is open" she said to him and walks away.  
He looked down,sure enough it was open. He zipped it as the other kids laughed. He started to catch up with her and saw her get in a car driven by a man with raven hair.  
'Asuka,I have to see her today' he started on his way when his phone rang.  
"Shinji,its Misato,come to HQ immediately,we have new developments" she says  
"Yes ma'am"  
She hangs up."Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asks Ritsuko  
"At this stage,we don't know. There are so many variables to be incorporated"  
"We'll just face them one day at a time." As the words fell from her lips her gaze was directed towards a new Eva. "One at a time"  
  
Shinji rushed to headquarters,Rei was arrving just as he was.  
"Hello Rei"   
She didn't reply.  
They rode the escalator in silence.  
Misato met them at the bottom. "Come with me" she says  
"Misato,what is the emergency?" Shinji asks  
"We need you to see something"  
She led them to the cage.  
"A-a new Eva" he said stuttering  
"It would appear so" Rei commented  
"So these are the Eva pilots" a voice said  
"This is Taylor Johnson,escort for the Eva" Miasto says as the raven haired man comes up to them  
"Pleased to meet you" he said smiling  
"If there is an Eva,who is the designated pilot?" Rei asks  
"Ah,here she comes" he says  
Shinji's eyes widen while Rei remains sullen  
"This is Tori Candley Karimeta,designated of Eva unit 06,the sixth child"  
'The eyes,I don't like them' Tori thought as she looked at the floor.She summed up her courage. "Please to meet yo Ayanami,Ikari"  
There is silence.  
"What a lively bunch"Taylor adds  
"Can I go now?" Shinji asks  
"You may go,you too Rei" Misato says  
"Yes ma'am"  
They leave.  
'Her,an Eva pilot? Have they replaced Asuka permenantly? No,would my father do that?'  
  
"Its time for the tests" Misato says  
"Yes ma'am" she replies  
"Get suited up,we'll be here for a while"  
"Yes ma'am" she replies as she leaves for the locker room  
'Ah, the quiet,I love it' she thinks as he presses the switch on the left wrist of her plug suit. The green material conforms to her body shape. She walked out.  
"I'm ready ma'am"  
"Good,we'll do a harmonics test"  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
"Are sure this is wise?" the sub-commander asks as they watch from the monitors  
"We've got now choice,with Unit 02's pilot out of action,we need another"  
"But her history....." Fuyutsuki says  
"That is none of your concern,she'll do fine" Gendo replies  
  
Inside the plug, Tori's mid focused in the Eva,she could feel it within her.  
"How's she doing?"Misato asks  
"Quite well" Risuko replies  
"Well at least we know our time and money weren't wasted" Taylor added  
"Has she been assigned quarters?" Misato asks  
"Yes,the same building as Ayanami,you know its been remodeled. Her place is about 4 doors down,but it won't be ready until tommorow." Ritsuko says  
"She'll stay with me tonight" Misato says  
"She'll be in good hands" Ritsuko says sarcasticaly  
"I'm almost afraid to leave her" he says trailing off. Memories flashed in his mind,the dark figure pushing her away.'She's so fragile'  
  
Seele: Can it be?  
Seele: This may be fruitful  
Seele: The consequences....  
Kilh: It will run its course  
  
On the drive home Misato took Tori to the grocery."Would you like anything?" 'nothing too expensive'  
"I'm not hungry"  
"You sure?"  
"Yes ma'am" she replies looking at the ground  
"You're a strange kid."  
"Yes ma'am"  
They drive in silence to the apartment building. Once inside the apartment Misato shows her to Asuka's old room. "Will this be enough? I know you must be used to American beds but-" she starts  
"It will be fine,thank you ma'am" she says cutting her off. She enters the room and shuts the door  
"Strange kid" she whispers  
  
In her hospital bed Asuka stirred. 'Mother'  
'No child'  
'Mother'  
'NO'  
'Don't you love me?'  
Silence...  
'Answer me!'  
More silence....  
"Ungh...."her voice says weakly  
"Asuka.."Shinji gasps  
Her gripped her hand. "Asuka please wake up"  
"Dumkoph" she muttered. She slowly blinks her eyes."Sh-Shinji"  
"I'm here" he says softly  
"Where am I?"  
"Shhh-your safe now" He started to cry."Asuka" he whispered in the darkness  
  
"Tori" Misato called  
"Yes ma'am?"  
"Would you like some tea?"  
"Yes please ma'am" She walked slowly from the room,leaving her sketches on the floor. She came to the kitchen.  
"Sit down,lets talk"  
"Yes ma'am"  
"Is that all you can say?" she asks teasing her  
"No ma'am"  
She placed a cup in front of her. She tentively takes a sip. 'I can't stand it,all the attention. The kindness.'  
"So Tori,tell me about yourself"  
"You have read my file,that is all that you need to know"  
'Damn,another smart mouth'  
Tori takes another sip. "Thank you for the tea"  
"You're welcome" she replies taking a chug of beer  
They drink in silence  
"Tori?"  
"Yes ma'am?"  
"I peeked in your room,you like to draw?"  
"Yes ma'am"  
"You've doing it long?"  
"As long as can I remember"  
She quickly finishes her tea. "Thank you again ma'am" She retreats to the her room.  
"Strange kid"  
  
Rei lay in her bath wondering,'This child' she remembered eyes 'I feel connected to her.Why?'  
  
"Asuka,you're alive"  
"What are you? Stupid? Of course I'm alive" she snaps  
"I came to see you everyday"  
"Shinji,I'm Asuka Langley Soryu. I pull through anything. I don't need a weakling like you watching over me. Sheest!"  
"Same old Asuka" he laughs  
"So tell me Third Child,whats been going on?"  
"I embarrased myself"  
"What else is new?"  
"There is something....."  
"What? Spit it out!" she says angrily  
"A new Eva....and a new pilot"  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Seele: Are you sure this is wise?  
Seele: This could be promising  
Seele: The risks are tremendous  
Seele: Is it aware?  
Seele:No  
Kilh: In due time,in due time  
  
To Be Continued........  



	2. Tested

Part 2 of EVA

Neon Genesis Evangelion:Messiah  
Part 2  


  
Author's Notes: Neon Genesis Evangelion is copyrighted to GAINAX and not me. I am just a die-hard fan who loves to write. I am doing this cuz I love Eva. This is my first real attempt at writing a fanfic,so bear with me. All new characters like Tori and Taylor are my creations. Now lets get to it.  
  
Tested  
"You mean there is a new pilot!" Asuka shouted  
"Yes" replied Shinji weakly  
A rant of German curses rang through the air. At Misato's apartment the phone rang.  
Pen Pen picked it up.  
"Qwaa?"  
"Pen Pen" Shinji's voice said "Can you get Misato?"  
"Qwaa"  
He waddled with the cordless phone to the bath,he scratched the door.  
"What?" Misato asked  
"Qwaa"  
"Pen Pen,not now"  
"Qwaa!!"  
"Okay,okay" her voice said from inside the bathroom. The door opened."What is it?" she asked towel wrapped around her.  
He offered her the phone. "Hello,this is Misato"  
"Misato"  
"Shinji! Where are you?" she asked  
At the medical center,with Asuka he replied nervously  
"Gimme that!" a sharp voice said "Misato what the hell are you doing bringing in a new pilot! Sheest! What am I chopped liver? When I get my hands on-"  
"Calm down." Misato said cutting her off. "We would never replace you. We are just adding to our forces."  
German cursing ensued.  
"Asuka please,its out of my hands"  
More cursing.  
"Good night Asuka" she said hanging up  
'She's back'  
  
Fuyutsuki:Ikari,are you sure? This girl,her past is all speculation,there is no proof.  
Gendo: Can't you see a wiped file? No matter,the harmonics show she is a qualified pilot. Schedule tests for all available pilots.  
Fuyutsuki: Yes,sir  
  
Inside Asuka's room sounds of scribbling could be heard.'Almost done.' Tori put down her sketch pad and pencil. She up her pad down next to her and gazed out the window. She looked out at the newly built city. 'Its beautiful' She placed her hand on the cool glass. Then she sees the bruise there ,horrible memories came back to her. She turned her gaze 'That is all behind me' She heard footsteps in coming towards the room. The door opened.   
"More tests tomorrow afternoon"  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
"Shinji,if you walk out that door I'll kill you"  
"I have to,I have school he said starting for the door."  
"Damn it Ikari"  
"I'll see you tomorrow Asuka" the door shut  
'I don't want to be alone' she thought   
"Damn it!" she yelled  
  
Rei lay in bed,her crimson eyes fixed on the ceiling. Her breathing slow and steady. 'Those eyes. I know them but I've never seen them before before,this child,the sixth child.' She closed her eyes,the voices returned. 'Why are you here?' it whispered 'What is your purpose?' it asked again. 'Why do you exist?' it asked quietly. She turned to her side 'Stop asking me these questions. I don't know the answers'  
'You will' the voices said  
  
Shinji entered the apartment. "I'm home" he called  
"Oh Shinji! Great come here for a minute." she responded from the living room.  
He walked towards the living room.   
"Whats the matter Mis-" his jaw dropped  
"What is she doing here?" he said pointing to Tori  
"Her quarters aren't ready yet, so she'll be staying with us tonight." she explained  
"Oh"  
"She's a talented artist,look what she sketched" She grabbed the book from her. Tori made no reaction. Misato showed it to him. It was a sketch of him,his expression was one of sorrow,his eyes seemed distant.  
"Its nice"  
"Thank you,you may keep it"  
"No,no I can't"  
Take it as a thank you for letting me stay here tonight  
Well thanks again,but may I ask you a question?  
If you wish  
Why does it seem so sad? he asks  
It is how you are she replies  
She got up and walked away. "If I may I will take a bath now"  
"Sure Tori,go ahead" Misato says  
'How I am?'  
The next morning Shinji and Tori walked to school. He glanced at her,her eyes darted away from his gaze.  
"Shinji! Great,you brought her" Hikari called as she ran up to them. She bowed. "Hello,my name is Hikari Horoki.I'm the class representative,so if you have any questions don't be shy,ask me."  
"Okay" Tori replied and walked on. Hikari caught up with her.  
You speak Japanese very well  
"Thank you" Tori replies  
"How long have you spoken it?" Hikari asks  
"A long time"  
"Hel-lo ladies" a voice said  
"Uh-oh its him,he's usually nice but...."  
A boy jumped in front of them. "Hiya, Touji Suzihara's the name"  
Pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Suzihara I'm- she starts  
"I know who you are,the buzz around school is that you're an Eva pilot"  
"Yes"  
"I also heard that you have a boyfriend"  
"That is not true"  
"So you're not attached,I was wondering......"  
"I am sorry but I have no interest in you, Excuse me" she brushed past them both and walks over to Rei.  
"Rei" she said  
"Yes?" the first child said  
""We have tests today after school"  
Yes"  
"We have tests today?" Shinji asks  
Yes Shinji she replies  
Across the room Touji sulks,"Strange kid" he mutters  
Later......  
"Ready Tori? "Taylor asks   
"Yes sir"  
Commencing activation test, initiate primary contact Ritsuko says  
"Main power contact,operational voltage critical point cleared" Maya responded  
"Shift format to phase two"  
Tori's palms were damp and she could feel her heart race.'Calm down,calm down'  
Begin linking pilot to Unit 06,pulse slightly abnormal,but harmonics are green" Maya reported  
"Relax Tori" Taylor said  
"All nerve links connected,no abnormalities in CNS,Items 1-2590 cleared,approaching borderline" Makoto said  
'She's pretty damn good' Shinji thought 'Even my father seems interested in her. Why is that?'  
"2.3 under borderline." Maya said "1.8,1.3,1.1,0.9,0.7,0.5,0.2,0.1.....Borderline cleared,no abnormalities detected"  
"Harmonics stable, synch ratio at 38% "  
"That high?"  
"Yes,data confirms it"  
"Sir,unidentified flying object detected,blood type blue" Shigeru says  
'An angel' Shinji thought  
"Scramble Units 00,01,and 06" Misato says  
'My first battle' Tori thought 'I will win.' Images willed themselves into her mind,all those times she was pushed,and bruised.  
"Aborting test,prepping for battle. Moving Units 01,00,and 06 to the launch pad." Maya said  
"Detaching primary power"  
"Eva launch!"Misato ordered  
The angel,a grotesque bug like creature screeched.   
"Its broken through the last defense line" Makoto reported  
"All units are converging on the target" Maya said  
"Tori,just follow the others lead" Misato ordered  
"Yes ma'am" she replied  
  
Unit 01 fires its rifle at the angel. It bored holes in its brown armored flesh. It screeched in anger and tackled Unit 01.  
"Units 00 and 06 , rescue Unit 01"  
Unit 06 unsheathed its knife and charged on the target. The angel's A-T field went up and knocked the forest green Unit 06 away. Unit 00 came from behind and fired its own rifle. The angel knocked it away with ease.  
"Pressure increasing in Unit 01,the angel crushing the Eva,crack in 1st armor plate!" Makoto shouts  
'I will win' Tori thinks as Unit 06 gets up. She can feel the pressure building on her temples. 'I WILL WIN'  
"Unit 06's A-T field is being unfolded,neutralizing field variance!" Maya shouted  
  
Unit 06 picked up its progressive knife from the ground.   
"Breaking through A-T field!"  
Unit 06 sliced the bug. It screamed in pain. It grabbed the gun from Unit 01 and pelted it with bullets. Unit 00 pulled Unit 01 from the flaying angel as Unit 06 continued to fire. Another barrage of bullets and it was dead.  
"All units cleared"Makoto said  
'I have won' Tori thought  
"Tori,you okay?" Misato asks through a view screen  
"Yes ma'am,awaiting further orders".  
"Report back to headquarters" Misato says and the screen closes. Another opens,its Shinji  
"Yes Ikari?"  
"Thank you"  
  
  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: Messiah  
  
The Return  
  
Seele: It is promising  
Seele: Yes,victory will be ours  
Kilh: Let it run its course  
  
Fuyutsuki: The new pilot is exceptional  
Gendo: She is an excellent pilot but.......  
Fuyutsuki: Maybe too good. Could it be?  
Gendo: No,they would not interfere  
Fuyutsuki: Why not?  
Gendo: If they did it would be the obliteration of the entire world as we know it.  
  
It had been a week since the angel attack,Tori has moved into her quarters. She emerged from her bath and dried off. She checked the calendar on her wall. 'Today is the day' She dressed quickly in causal jeans and a T-shirt.  
  
"Ah, home sweet home" Asuka says entering the apartment  
"I'm glad you're back" Shinji says  
"You better rest up,your harmonics test is in two days" Misato said  
The red haired girl laughed "I'll be ready" she replied  
The doorbell ring,Shinji answers it. Its Tori,she smiles slightly. In her hand is a piece of paper.  
Tori Shinji says surprised. She says nothing,her eyes move away from his gaze. 'Those eyes,Why do they look so sad,even when she's smiling?'  
"Shinji" Misato says "Are you going to let her in or what?"  
"Oh! Yes,please come in"  
"Thank you "she slides off her shoes  
"Who is it,Hikari?" her face falls as she sees Tori "You"  
"Hello Ms. Soryu,I hope you're feeling well. I have brought you a get well present"  
"Don't 'Hello Ms. Soryu' me,sixth child. If you think you're replacing me you're wrong."  
"Yes Ms. Soryu" she replied  
"Hmph" she mutters  
"So Tori,what are you here for?"  
She hands the paper to her. "Tori,its great. Hey look Asuka" Misato hands it to her."Not bad" she says  
The paper contains a drawing of Asuka with a lovely background of Tokyo-3.  
"I'm leaving now"Tori says as she heads for the door,slips on her shoes, and leaves.  
"Dumkoph" she mutters  
  
Tori walks up to her building,on her way in she sees Rei Ayanami leaving. They look eyes for a second,then go on their separate ways. 'I felt something,something warm,something happy.' Tori thinks. She walks up the stairs and walks down the hall. She stops at Ayanami's door and stares at it for a moment. She continues on her way to her apartment,opens her door and slips off her shoes. She lays on her bed. From her dresser she sees her answering machine light flash. She gets up and pushes the button. "Tori,its Taylor,now that you're settled its time for me to go. By the time you hear this message I'll be gone. Take care of yourself. Goodbye."  
"I don't care,I don't need anyone"  
  
Two days later,the four of them were in their test plugs awaiting the harmonics test. Shinji's mind flashed with images of just a little earlier,he accidentally bumped into her sending her school bag clattering to the ground. They both reached for it. He saw the scars on her arms and the bruise on her hand. "Karimeta" he started  
"Yes?" she replied  
"Never mind" he said. She picked up her bag and entered HQ.  
  
"Pilots have been inserted,awaiting test protocols"  
"Proceed"  
"Yes ma'am"  
"All plugs at standard depth,data being recorded"  
  
"Test cycle completed"  
"So,how do the results look?" Miasto asks   
"Good, Rei's results show an increase of about 4 points,Shinji around 6 points."  
"What about Asuka?"  
"Lower than both of them,around 12 points behind Shinji"  
"Our new addition?"  
"Doing quite well, she is about 3 points away from Rei"  
  
"Unidentified object advancing,its broken through defense barriers" Shigeru says sharply  
"Number 19 has arrived" Commander Ikari says  
"Ready the Evas! Evacuate immediately" Misato shouts  
"No time,its practically on top of us!" Makoto says  
"Damn it! Prepare to send out Units 00, 01, and 06"  
"What about Unit 02?"  
"Her harmonics and synch ratio are too unstable,we can't risk it."  
She turned on the external speakers "Rei,Shinji,Tori proceed to the cage immediately"  
"What-What about me?" Asuka asks  
  
"Removing primary locks and restraints. Removing secondary locks. All Evas ready for battle."  
"Ready guys?"  
"Roger" they say in unison  
"Listen carefully this angel has already entered Tokyo-3. We didn't have time to evacuate all civilians, so be careful. Stay out of residential areas."  
"Roger"  
"All Evas have been moved to the launch pad. Launch path clear."  
  
"Argh!" Asuka screamed in frustration. She stomped her foot. "Why can't I battle?  
"Your harmonics are too unstable. We can't in good conscience let you pilot" Ritsuko said calmly  
'Sixth child' she thought  
  
Unit 06 deployed its prog knife,its blade gleamed in the light. Unit 01 attacks first,going straight for its core. The protoplasmic creature falls to the ground after receiving a gash from Unit 01. Unit 06 tries for the core but it is knocked away,it lands hard just barely missing a residential block.  
"Pilot status"  
"Sensors off-line"  
"Tori are you okay? Can you here me?"  
"No response" Makoto says  
"Damnit! Get rescue teams out there"  
"I'm all right!" Tori shouts  
Sensors back online Maya says  
Unit 00 shot the angel's core. It fell again.  
"Converge on target,destroy it now!"  
The three Evas charged on the target and an explosion ensues.  
"Target has been neutralized. All Evas okay"  
"Whew" Misato said as she wiped her brow  
"Good job Major Katsuragi" Sub-commander Fuyutsuki said  
"Thank you sir"  
"All Evas in Cage 6,ejecting entry plugs,starting cooling cycle"  
"Where's Asuka?"  
  
The three battle weary pilots were in their way to the lockers when Asuka stopped them.  
"Its you,you stupid sixth child" she screamed in Tori's face  
"Calm down Asuka" Shinji said  
"I will not,you robbed me of my triumphant return to battle. You little bitch!" She slapped her hard  
"Asuka stop! That is not the behavior of an Eva pilot!" Misato said running up to them. She turned to Asuka. "Asuka it is not her fault. I won't have my pilots try to kill each other. From now on you are on standby and will be until I see fit to return you to battle."  
You-you dumkophs"  
"Get changed and go home. I'll deal with you later" Misato said angrily  
"I hate you! "Asuka shouts and stomps off.  
She turns to Tori. "You okay?"  
"Yes ma'am"  
They quietly got dressed. Tori folded her suit gently and placed it in her locker. No one said a word. Both girls exited,Shinji was waiting outside. Rei continues on her way.   
"Yes Ikari?" Tori asks  
He says nothing. She starts walking away. "Wait!"  
She stops. "Yes Ikari"  
"May I walk with you?"  
"If you wish" she says and continues on her way. Shinji catches up with her,he sees the scars on her hands.  
"Scars-where did you get them from?"  
"My parents"  
"Your parents would do this to you?"  
"My foster parents"  
"Oh yeah, I read it in your file. I'm sorry"  
She says nothing. They enter the elevator.  
"Why do you pilot? You've been through enough pain."  
"It is who I am. I have nothing else"  
As she spoke those words old memories came to him. 'Rei said that,could she and Rei,could they? Is she like Rei?'  
They take the train to her building. "That sketch,I really like it. When I asked you why it looked so sad you said it was how I am. Why?"  
"You ask too many questions Ikari"  
The train stops and they get off.  
  
Rei lay on her bed. Images entered her mind. 'Violet eyes,why do they haunt me? Sixth child. Why do you haunt me?'  
Asuka paced violently around the apartment. "Damn her,that witch,damn it all!" she shouted She sank to the ground. 'I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be useless'.  
  
The two stop in front of her building."Goodbye Ikari,see you tomorrow." She enters the building and he is alone. He slowly turns,starting on his way home. 'She is different,I know it'  
  
Seele: Another angel has fallen  
Seele: Another opportunity closes  
Kilh: As one closes another opens  
Seele: One step closer to our goal  
  
To be continued.......


	3. Secrets

EVAficpart3.txt

Neon Genesis Evangelion:Messiah  
Part 3  
  
Author's Notes: Neon Genesis Evangelion is copyrighted to GAINAX and not me. I am just a die-hard fan who loves to write. I am doing this cuz I love Eva. This is my first real attempt at writing a fanfic,so bear with me. All new characters like Tori and Taylor are my creations. Now lets get to it.  
  
  
Secrets  
  
Misato groggily got up from her bed at the sound of the alarm. Staff meeting' she thought. She dressed quickly and started on her way out. She checked on Shinji and Asuka, both were asleep,both dreaming.  
  
Asuka's dream:  
No mother,don't'  
She screamed in the darkness.  
Mama!'  
An eerie voice called out to her. Not ready,useless'  
ALONE'  
Nooooooooooooooo!'  
Her blue eyes snapped open,her breathing ragged,her nightshirt stuck to her back. I am not useless'  
  
Shinji's dream:  
So warm,so peaceful. He could feel a gentle hand brush his cheek. A figure stood in front of him. It turned, violet eyes stared back at him.  
Tori'  
The figure shook its head  
Mother'  
It shook its head  
Rei'  
It shook its head. It faded away. It is what you are' it whispered.  
Ikari'  
Ikari'  
Ikari'  
Ikari! Dumkoph wake up damnit! He opened his eyes. Ahhhh! Soryu what are doing in my room?!  
Waking you up jerk,we'll be late for school stupid  
  
Tori exited her apartment quietly and sullenly. Down the hall Rei was doing the same. She walked down the stairway to the street. A moment later Tori did the same.  
  
Inside the earth,a force churned. A force waiting to be unleashed......  
  
Sir detecting a life form about 50 kilometers to our west,underground. Target has surfaced. Data received, bloodtype blue. Its an angel.  
  
Get Major Katsuragi up here ASAP! Ritsuko said sharply  
I want the pilots here on the double. Declare a state of emergency now!  
Yes ma'am  
  
Tori was about to reach school when Hikari bumped into her.  
Oh Ms. Karimeta, didn't you hear? School's been canceled.  
  
Her phone rang. Excuse me  
Yes, Karimeta here  
Get to HQ immediately. We have an emergency.  
  
Pardon me she said and took off running. She soon caught up with Shinji and Asuka.  
You heard?  
Asuka said sarcastically. She shot her a dirty look. Damnit,damn her'  
They quickly made it to the gate and expressed it to the command center.  
Suit up Misato said  
The three ran to the lockers. Asuka you too. I'm lifting your standby status on a temporary basis. Its against my better judgment, but we need all available pilots right now.  
She ran off.  
  
All entry plugs inserted, pilots standing by. Moving Evas to launch pads. Maya said  
What is the ETA of the target?  
About 9 minutes  
All pathways clear  
Listen all of you,the angel has been masking itself and we have little to no data on it. Proceed with caution.  
they all replied  
Eva launch Misato ordered  
Lowering Tokyo-3 infrastructure. City blocks secure.  
She turned to Makoto   
Evas approaching target.  
  
Outta my way sixth child. Let me show you how to beat an angel. Unit 02 split off from the group and started to advance on the target.  
Asuka wait! We don't know anything about the target! Shinji yelled  
The tentacled creature whipped out a slimy gray extension of itself.   
Unit 02 took out its prog knife. The angel screamed and wrapped itself around Unit 02. Its tentacle opened and sharp teeth dripped green saliva.  
Its crushing me! Damn you! Die! Asuka shouted as Unit 02 stabbed the tentacle  
Unit 01 and Unit 06 blasted it. The A-T field went up and deflected the blasts.  
  
What is the status of Unit 02? Misato asks  
Chest pressure increasing. Crack in first and second armor plates.  
All units! Listen up, I need two of you to distract the angel while the other frees Unit 02.  
I don't mean to be rude but will you hurry up!  
All units attack!  
I will retrieve Unit 02  
Tori are you sure?  
She looked at him through the view screen.  
I understand  
Roger that  
Coming Asuka'  
Units 00 and 01 came around the back and tackled it. Now Tori!  
  
Unit 02 struggled.   
Unit 06 sliced the tentacle,freeing the red Eva.   
  
The core,go for the core! Misato shouted. Unit 01 wrangled it and stabbed in the red center.  
Detecting high energy within the target shouted Shigeru  
Its going to explode!  
All units get out of there! Misato yells  
  
Units 01 and 00 have been recovered. Maya reports  
Where is Unit 02 and 06? Misato asks  
Still on the surface Makoto says  
she says   
Unit 02 has 10 seconds of power.  
Go ahead sixth child,let me die Asuka says  
I can't. My orders are to retrieve Unit 02 and that is what I will do. and with that Unit 02's power shut off. She opened a view screen to the command center. This is Unit 06,I am almost out of power. I'm spreading A-T field.....cutting off all communications.  
  
Come ba-  
She switched it off.  
Shit! Why won't she listen to me  
  
Inside the Eva the seconds were counting down. '10 seconds left'  
The angel glowed and an explosion filled the screen with light.  
Get sensors online. I need visual NOW!  
Sensors coming back online. No energy detected from Evas and the target.  
Visuals restored The screen filled with the image of the dead angel and the two Evas. Unit 06 had stepped in front of the blood colored Eva shielding it from the angel's self destruction. There they stood like an image frozen in time.  
  
Force eject both plugs. I don't care how, just do it! I'm going with the med team,please cover for me Ritsuko Misato said running off.  
  
She saved me and now she is probably dead. Saved me' Asuka thought as she sat in the plug.  
  
The plugs engaged and blew out of both Evas and landed hard on the ground. The med team vehicles entered the scene. Misato ran out. Hurry up, open the plugs she shouted at the workers. The hatch opened.   
M-Misato?Where? No wait! Sixth, get her out!  
The med team workers pulled her out and placed her on a gurney. she said weakly  
She's out! one of the workers said   
How is she? Misato asks Oh God!   
Tori was bloody,her plug suit was torn,she was unconscious.  
I'm gone,now I am finally gone' she thought. Her thoughts stopped.  
  
At the command center Shinji was worried. What is going on Ritsuko? Is she okay? he asked Ritsuko  
Its hard to tell. We haven't received word from the site yet.  
She is fine' Rei thought I know it'  
  
Seele: It is ready   
Seele:Not aware   
Seele: Soon it will be.  
Seele: Not soon enough  
Kilh: Patience is the key. Soon we will triumph.  
  
  
The Aftermath  
  
Gendo: How is our new addition?  
Fuyutsuki: Still unconscious. Do you think-?  
Gendo:No  
Fuyutsuki: Are you sure?  
Gendo: ..................No  
  
Tori lay in the medical center. Though her body lay broken and bruised her mind still churned. Listen girl,I told you to wait!' a man's voice said sharply  
But -but'  
No buts!' A wave of pain surged through her small frame. A red spot formed on her arm. Get out of here!'  
Please......'  
The scene faded, a bright light. A figure fills the view.  
Embrace your destiny'  
What? Who are you?'  
Goodbye'  
Wait'  
Embrace and discover'  
  
she groaned as she opened her eyes. She saw the faces of her comrades.  
Shinji, Misato, Rei........Asuka?  
I'm glad you're awake  
Thank you ma'am  
You've been lying there for three days. I was worried  
She sat up and winced  
Try not to move. You've suffered some internal injuries.  
Yes ma'am  
I have to say sixth child, what you did was pretty damn brave Asuka commented Don't get cocky though, you still pale in comparison to me.  
It is good to see you Karimeta Rei said quietly  
Misato looked at her watch. Time to go guys,school  
I'll see you later okay Misato said  
Yes ma'am  
Rei, may I speak with you a moment? Tori asks  
she replies softly  
For a moment the air is still. The gentle murmur of the air vent was all that was heard. Their eyes lock for a second. I don't understand. I feel like we are connected in some way. I don't understand.  
I wouldn't know  
More silence. Tori's dream came back to her.   
I feel different around you. Why is that?  
I don't know. she replies and starts for the door. Goodbye Karimeta,get rest   
Tori was left alone,she liked it.  
  
Later on, Shinji was staring out the window. Reliving the battle in his mind,remembering Tori's face when made the decision to save Unit 02. She didn't say a word after he told her no,she just looked at him. Those eyes,from my dream.' He saw the sketch hanging on the wall. What you are'  
A knock on his door broke his train of thought. Hey Shinji,hungry? Asuka called  
he replied. He came out and sat at the table.  
She slid him a connivence store sandwich.  
Where's Misato?Back at HQ A pause.  
You thinking about her,huh? Asuka asks  
  
I guess she is a fairly decent pilot and a fairly decent artist,except its the title I don't get  
  
That sketch? She said it was titled What you want to be'   
  
Seele: It is happening  
Seele: Too quickly  
Seele: New mysteries revealed in the scrolls  
Seele: New chances  
Seele: We must secure our hold on the project  
  
Rei stirred in her bed. I feel connected somehow. she said softly in the darkness. She turned and faced the moon. She closed her eyes.  
  
The next day in class Shinji could barely concentrate. The memories kept coming back to him. Hey Shinji Touji whispered  
So is she hurt bad?  
She'll be fine in a couple of weeks,she'll be back in school in a few days  
  
  
Duh,the class trip is in month and I need money for supplies  
Jerk,selling her picture  
Gotta make money dude  
  
Gendo: What is the status of the Evas?  
Ritsuko: Units 00,01,and 02 have been fully repaired. Unit 06 is still under going restoration  
Gendo: Pilot status....  
Misato: All pilots on standby,Unit 06's pilot can work again in 15 days.  
Gendo: Good.  
  
The commander exited releasing the tension in the room.  
Dr. Akagi Maya called Look at this  
  
Replaying tape It showed the battle. What is this?  
According to our data,Unit 06's power should have been used up now,dropping its A-T field.  
  
But according to our readings, it didn't drop until 6.78 seconds later.  
That's odd. A-T fields don't fade. Something was keeping it up......  
  
Committee Member # 1: Damn it Ikari. You have leveled half the outer areas  
Member # 2: The cost of refurbishing the land and repairing your toys are killing us and yet you keep it up.  
Gendo: I assure you NERV is doing nothing out of the ordinary.  
Member # 3: And that is what worries us.....  
  
Why are you coming along? Shinji asked Asuka  
Making sure you don't chicken out. she says  
I don't see why, I thought you hated her.  
Just like a male to distort things. Dumkoph  
They entered the medical center and walked to her room.  
They saw her standing next to the window holding onto her crutches. She turned.  
Hello Asuka,Shinji I guess all of you are here she said  
All of us?Shinji asked  
Well look its wonder girl  
  
Rei was standing in the corner.   
A feeling of dread washed over Tori. The silence was cut by the sharp blast of the emergency alarm. Attention all personal, attention all personal prepare for first stage combat. I repeat all personal prepare for first stage combat.  
  
  
Scattered Memories  
  
Damn it! Asuka shouted and ran out.  
Shinji started to follow. Tori I- he started  
Just go she said dryly  
Come on Asuka said Let's go  
Good luck  
  
Angel approaching!  
  
Damnit, our sensors must have been affected by the last angel's attack.  
Where are those kids?  
They are on their way from the med center  
Okay, good Misato said Prepare the Evas  
UN forces standing by  
Bring up visuals A large bulbous creature with long legs and 3 large eyes. Its a big son of a bitch  
Plugs have been inserted. Starting contact  
Civilians have been evacuated.  
Take defensive measures. The angel has yet to make a move so we don't know what kind of capabilities it has.  
  
Eva launch!  
  
Tori sat in the quiet stillness of her room. She closed her eyes and tried to think of more peaceful times then realized I have none'. She pulls up the rough material of her hospital clothes to see the bandages on her side. The blood was starting to seep through them.  
Those wounds look pretty painful a familiar voice said  
  
  
The Evas reached the surface. Attaching primary power  
The angel focused one of its eyes on each Eva. The eyestalks lunged at the Evas. Unit 01 slashed it with its prog knife,it fell to the ground and dissolved. The others quickly followed suit.  
Good,its blind. Misato said  
Unit 01 grabbed its gun from an armament building.  
  
Nice to see you too the figure said  
she said dryly What are you doing here?  
Can't I see my favorite girl?  
she turned away from him I would like you to leave.  
You know I can't,not when you're hurt  
You never cared about me before' she thought  
Who sent you? The government,the UN?  
I came of my own free will... You know I care about you.  
  
Shinji shoot it now! Misato yells. The gun fired, tearing massive holes in its abdomen. It stumbles to the ground.  
Nothing detected from the target  
Recover the Evas, full damage report  
Minimal damage,all systems functioning normally.  
Good job guys  
  
Anger bubbles up inside of her. You care about me? You bastard. You only needed me because I was eligible for the Eva program   
He placed his hand on her shoulder,she pulled away sharply. A wave of white hot pain surged through her body.  
See ,you need me  
Please leave  
I'll go now but I will come back to see you again  
She didn't answer. The door shut. She sighed.  
I don't know where I came from. All I know is pain. Scattered memories,stained with blood. Evangelion,my link,it gives me a reason to exist. I don't want to exist.'  
  
Another angel is dead,thank God Misato said  
Yes,they seem incredibly focused today Ritsuko replied  
These new angels are interesting she said  
Lucky thing that the children were in HQ when it happened.  
  
  
Shinji returned to the med center,armed with the news that Tori could leave a day earlier then expected. He opened the door and heard the sounds of crying. In the corner was Tori. Tear drops stained her clothes.  
  
  
To be continued.....


	4. Decision

Eva fic part four

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Messiah  
Part 4  
  


Author's Note: Evangelion doesn't belong to me. I like writing about it though. On to the story.  
  
  


Tears 2  
  


A new day was dawning in the citadel that was Tokyo-3. Hikari Horoki was waiting impatiently.  
There she is' she thought as the sixth child slowly made her way to the classroom.  
Hello, I hope you're feeling well  
I am fine  
Do you need help with your school bag?  
No,I am fine. Thank you anyway.  
She hobbled to her desk and sat down. She leaned the crutches against the wall. Within moments class started as normal.  
Click,click,click. She stared at the screen,a message popped up.  
*Hey girl what's shaking?*  
*Who is this?*  
*T.J.*  
*How-?*  
*I have my ways*  
*I have work to finish*  
*Just checking up on you*  
*I'm fine*  
*You'll have to do better then that to get me to leave you alone*  
*Why?*  
*You'll find out soon enough*  
  
Ritsuko was going over the data from Unit 06. What the hell held up that A-T field? All power was gone. Could it be the Eva itself or something else?' She took a sip of coffee. This can't be right. There has to be a reason.'  
  
Seele: The project is on course  
Seele: We will achieve our goal  
Seele: We will triumph  
  
Night fell on Tokyo-3. Asuka stirred in her bed. Now I've got two wonder girls on my case. No matter, I'll put them in their places.' She sat up and went to the kitchen. She remembers that expression on Tori's face while she was unconscious. Did I look that way?' Her horrid dreams came back to her. She took out a glass and poured herself some water. God,mother why did this happen? Why didn't you take me when you had the chance,twice now,why?' She was trying to hold back tears but couldn't not anymore.  
  
In her bath Tori closed her eyes. An image focused in her mind. A member coming forth. It was a few days ago,in her hospital room. She heard the sounds of footsteps. she whispered  
  
She turned away from his gaze. Leave me alone  
Why are you crying?  
I don't know  
Then you should stop  
I can't  
She wiped her eyes and stood up. I just don't understand this, my life is a complete waste,I don't belong anywhere. I have no place in this world.  
He just stood there listening to her.  
Karimeta'  
He guided her to her bed. You have a place  
She just cried more.  
  
She opened her eyes and got out of the water. She dried herself off. For a moment she just stared at herself in the mirror. Her naked body scared and bruised,each one a horrid memory. Why do all Eva pilots suffer? Why do we all have to have this inner pain? Is that what connects us all? To be an Eva pilot is to suffer pain. I don't wish to suffer anymore.'  
  
I feel lost' Rei thought as she stared blankly at the sky. I feel loneliness'  
  
Seele: Are you sure all this going to plan?  
Seele: We have come too far to fail  
Kilh: Yes,much time and effort was put into this  
Seele: All must be ready  
Seele: If this is not achieved......  
Kilh: All will be lost  
  
  


Decision  
  


You can't be serious Asuka yelled at the american pilot You can't quit  
It is my decision  
You are a weak,pathetic excuse for a pilot. You're no better then Shinji  
  
I am sorry Tori said It is my choice  
  
Seele: We have come too far to stop now  
Kilh: The project must be completed  
Seele: It must happen  
  
Are you sure about this? There has to be another way Shinji pleaded  
There is not she replied  
Anything to add Rei? Asuka asked  
  
I feel that I can not fulfill this obligation to become a successful combat pilot  
At least wait until your wounds are healed. Its not good to travel injured  
  
  
Misato called  
  
You figured out what kept up that field?  
No,but most likely it was a counter flow of the angels A-T field,but there are a few variables to be factored in. Why do you ask?  
I guess I'm just curious,its been quiet lately  
Don't you have reports to finish? she asks   
she replied exasperated  
  
Yes, perfect shot' Kensuke Aida thinks as his camera goes off. She's gorgeous,so different'  
She walks by him. He is flustered.  
Hello Ms. Karimeta, nice to see you today  
Thank you Mr. Aida She hobbles by.  
She's so mysterious'  
  
A week idly went by and with each passing day Tori felt less and less compelled to leave. Her wounds had heals for the most part. 6 more days' She put her sketchbook down. These people have affected me,why these people?'  
  
Taylor sifted in his airplane seat. Goodbye Tori, may you be blessed,please forgive me. I've sinned again,my hands are dirty. So very dirty'  
  
It was early in the morning,dawn was still a few hours away. Tori had yet to fall asleep,she was busy scribbling something. It was a figure with wings. She had yet to draw the face. Her side still hurt but it was a pain that she could live with. Silence,peaceful but yet so empty'  
  
Makoto Hyuga was staring at his monitor. Why did I take night duty?' He yawned and adjusted his glasses. He glanced at his monitor,his eyes went wide. Damnit' he thought We have a wavelength  
Its blue Shigeru confirmed  
Dr. Akagi shouted almost dropping her coffee. How far away is it?  
20 kilometers E.T.A. 80 minutes. Its slow  
Get Major Katsuragi on the line. Prepare the Evas for battle,Units 00 through 02  
Yes ma'am  
  
The phone rang next to Misato's bed. She groggily picked it up. She sat up quickly. Be there in 15 minutes She hung up and dialed Rei Rei, we have an emergency.  
Yes ma'am  
She dialed Tori after one ring. Tori I need you to report to NERV central  
I thought I was on standby  
Just be at headquarters in 15 minutes  
Yes ma'am She hung up and rushed to get ready. Shinji, Asuka! Wake up! We have an emergency!!  
  
The angel is advancing. Makoto shouted Its heading for our area  
On screen The angel resembled a plant, tall and unwavering at the advancing UN forces, it moved slowly to the shore.  
UN forces have arrived It whipped its twines and a giant chunk was lodged in each of the force's jets. They exploded. Its got good accuracy  
  
Misato pressed firmly on the gas. The two pilots were groggy and cramped. Asuka said Why couldn't this emergency come during the day?  
Shinji asks Why did you call Karimeta? I thought she was leaving  
She hasn't left yet. We'll use her for backup  
We won't need backup. Not while I'm around Asuka said proudly  
Shinji just sighed.  
  
Where are they? Ritsuko said exasperated  
They Evas are ready for pilot insertion  
God,what is keeping them? What is the status of the angel?  
About 1 kilometer from the shore. Speed is increasing  
  
Misato yelled as the car train stopped and she opened the door. The two children ran off,they were met by Rei and Tori.   
Pilots have been inserted in entry plugs, all systems green  
Start launch sequence  
Removing primary locks, secondary locks , primary and secondary restraints, and umbilical bridge. Moving units to launch pads, paths clear.  
Eva launch  
The Evas screeched up to the surface.  
Angel is entering the city  
This angel is very accurate, avoid its tendrils  
  
Ready Unit 06 Commander Ikari said  
Misato said bewildered she's not fully recovered  
She is still a member of NERV,I will use her as I see fit He turned his icy gaze towards Tori.  
  
Yes sir she replied. She ran to the locker room.  
  
Asuka get the flank! Shinji yelled  
she fired a gun at the target. The bullets exploded on impact.  
Detecting A-T field  
she said  
We're sending up Unit 06  
  
It looks like you need a bit of help out there she said jokingly Lets hope its enough'  
  
Unit 06 is ready for launch, launch pathway clear. All systems green Maya said  
Tori, you ready? Misato asks  
  
The massive biomechanical entity known as Eva Unit 06 clad in it green armor rode up the elevator to the surface.  
  
The angel flayed its massive tendrils. Its wounds splashed the attacking Evas with blood. Its spreading its A-T field,the variance keeps shifting  
Damn, its a smart bastard  
They do seem to be getting more and more intelligent  
Unit 06 ran up to the battlefield. The three Evas were trying to break through the field, but to no avail.  
Damn,the stupid thing keeps changing its field variance Asuka said angrily  
We're working on it! Misato said from the view screen  
I remember something Tori said as Unit 06 slashed at the tendrils. They whipped out projectiles. The Evas dodged them quickly.  
Spit it dumkoph!  
Don't all variances have a common base pattern? Tori asks  
Yes! Brilliant! Ritsuko said as she typed something. Got it  
Surround the target and spread your fields to this pattern she said  
Got it?  
The four Evas dodged attacks as they surrounded the angel. Expand your fields now!  
The fields opened. The angel screamed and imploded on itself.  
Asuka said happily Good job sixth child  
  
The four pilots were recovered and ejected. Misato met them at the locker rooms. You guys go on ahead,Tori I need to talk to you  
Yes ma'am  
The other three pilots left. You did very good today. You may have saved us.  
Thank you ma'am  
I still haven't sent in your resignation request yet, should I?  
Tori looked at her,she shook her head. I have a place here  
  
  


Fresh air,sun,.....a vacation in sight  
  


Ahh......... a class trip,finally Asuka said as she finished packing her bags. The class was heading to the mountains for a hiking trip. After the disappointment of missing the last trip,it was a welcome change of pace. Finally a chance to act like a real kid' she thought  
Shinji was also packing. I wish Tori was coming,Rei refused also'  
Hey Shinji! Asuka called happily You almost ready? Remember we have a test today  
Oh! Yes,coming he replied  
  
Not naked again!  
Yes,now get to it  
Soon enough 4 children were stripped,scrubbed,and standing behind screens. Tori seemed distant,Shinji looked very uncomfortable, Rei has her standard blank look, and Asuka looked very annoyed. Enter the test plugs  
  
The test went well. Shinji waited for Tori, she didn't come out. Asuka left the lockers. What Third Child?  
I was wondering,where's Tori?  
She left already,but you can do something for me  
  
Take this to her place. She left it in the lockers  
Why not Rei?  
She left too  
He left headquarters and walked to the train. He rode the train in silence and walked to the apartment building. He walked up the stairs and past the apartment marked Ayanami to the one marked Karimeta. He pushed the doorbell,it rang. A second later the door opened. Tori stood there dressed in a robe.  
Uh sorry he said covering his eyes  
Why? Can I help you?  
He handed her the bag. You left this  
Thank you for bringing it. Good luck on your hiking trip Ikari. She shut the door gently.  
  
Asuka was in a good mood,she hardly noticed the sullen expression on her fellow pilot's face as he entered the apartment. Why so gloomy Shin-chan? Perk up,you're bringing down my mood  
Its nothing,just wondering if taking this trip is a good idea.  
Of course it is! Just think,no Evas, no tests, just fresh air  
Maybe you're right  
Of course I am  
  
Bye guys,see you in a few days Misato called as the bus pulled away. She turned to the two girls. So what are you going to do?  
I'm going to complete my studies I missed while I was recovering  
I have appointments with Dr. Akagi  
What a pair you are Misato commented  
We are not a pair' Tori replied tersely and walked away  
Misato said  
I will see you at headquarters Major Rei said and left  
Strange girls. That Tori is a mystery,her files are missing something,but what?'  
  
Tori arrived home,she sat at her small desk. She turned on her terminal and started working on her history assignment.  
  
Dr. Akagi had hit a road block. Her data had been wiped. Shit. I was just getting somewhere.' She took a deep breath and started again.  
  
The commanders were viewing the latest test results.  
Fuyutsuki: All the pilots have seemed to improved  
Gendo: Yes  
Fuyutsuki: Sir?  
Gendo: ..............  
  
The bus jostled as it drove over the uneven roads. Kensuke scanned the bus. Where is she?' He sat next to Shinji. Hey Shinji. Where's Tori?  
She's catching up with her studies at home  
  
You don't-? he started  
No,just curious  
He got up and started back towards his seat when the bus hit a bump and he fell. A few pictures of Tori fell out of his pockets. Some of his classmates laughed as he blushed.  
  
Running test protocol 566-AW7 Ritsuko said  
Rei focused her energy and attacked. She slashed at the imaginary target. She watched it fall and stabbed it again.  
Ending simulation  
Good job Rei. You can return now  
Yes ma'am  
  
She walked slowly home from the train. She looked down the hall. Empty and quiet. She felt drawn to something but resisted. She went inside , sat on the foot of her bed, and stared out the window. The voices returned. Why are you here? What is your purpose?'  
  
She closed her red eyes and lay on her bed. She curled her body into the fetal position and cried silently as the dying sunlight danced on her face.  
  
  
To be continued............  



End file.
